Presents
by pinaprincess
Summary: Oneshot involving Christmas presents between Rose and Scorpius and how they knew each other completely.


**Short little oneshot involving Christmas presents between Rose and Scorpius. The lullaby mentioned is inspired by that from Pans Labrynth so I would suggest listening to that to see why it inspired part of the story.**

**Hope you like. Please read and review and let me know what you thought.**

* * *

><p>It was Christmas Eve and Rose was staring intently at the clock, wishing for it to be midnight. Usually she was never that excited about Christmas but this time around was different, this time she couldn't wait to see what Scorpius had bought her. He never really bothered with anything special but this year he had been really secretive with her and refused to give her any hints, she was even more intrigued when he handed her the present and all she could feel was a box. He was her best friend along with Albus and they shared everything, they had grown even closer this year as Head Boy and Girl.<p>

Rose knew that Hugo was in bed but her mother and father were both in the front living room, she was sitting by the fireplace in the back room. Her thoughts wandered to what Scorpius could possibly think of his present, she hadn't seen it to be anything special but she had put a lot of thought into finding something for him.

As the clock struck midnight, Rose jumped up excitedly and took the small box from under the tree and opened it carefully. She gasped as the paper fell to reveal a small, black wooden box with intricate silver detailing around the edge and her name written in calligraphy in the middle. Opening it, a small porcelain figurine emerged and a soft tune started to play and this nearly brought Rose to tears. It was a small lullaby her mother used to hum when she was a child and it was something Scorpius hummed to her when she was upset after she had mentioned how it comforted her. She picked up the note that was nestled inside the box to see what he had said.

_Rose_

_I hope you like this because I really couldn't think of anything to buy you so I made you this instead. Okay so I may have enchanted it all with magic but the detailing and the music was all me. I wanted to give you something a little more heartfelt and I know how much you like the lullaby so I thought it could comfort you when no one else is around._

_See you soon_

_Love Scorpius_

Rose smiled at the letter and she could not quite explain just how much she loved her gift. She knew he could play the piano after his mother had forced him to be ever so slightly musical when he was younger. Rose ran into the front room to show her parents. Opening the box to show her and her mother shed a few tears at the tune.

"Where did you get that?" Hermione asked, "It's beautiful"

"It was a Christmas present." Rose smiled happily

"Who from?" Ron asked, getting up to put his paper away

"Scorpius Malfoy." Rose answered nonchalantly

There was a thump on the ground and both women looked up to see Ron Weasley passed out on the floor. Rose grinned, although not knowing it was from how her present had made her feel or the fact she had never quite gotten round to telling her father she was best friends with a Malfoy.

* * *

><p>Scorpius Malfoy was lying on his bed, not caring about the fact it was almost Christmas but wanting to know exactly what Rose had gotten him as a present. He was natural impatient so that fact he had been made to wait a whole week had annoyed him to no end, especially when Rose had informed him that she had put a charm on the present so it could not be opened until the 25th. He had cursed her inwardly when she had said this and pouted for the entire journey home.<p>

He lay there hoping she would love her present as he had put a lot of thought into it for her. It was only ever her that he would do something like this for. She was his best friend but he was deeply in love with her and had wanted to give her something truly special, hoping she would see just how much she meant to him.

Scorpius looked at the clock on his bedside table and smiled as he saw the time **12:01**. Opening the top drawer, he pulled out the small box she had given him and untied the bow. Lifting the lid, he peered in and lifted out a rather magnificent pocket watch. Written on the front was his full name and he opened it to see a simple but beautiful looking watch face and on the inside of the lid was a photograph of the two of them from the summer before. He took out the note underneath and laughed as he read it.

_Scorpius_

_I hope you can see why I have bought you this. Apart from what your Dad said about the fact all men should own a good pocket watch at some point, I don't think you've ever been on time in your life! Hope you like it and it took me a while to figure out something to get you._

_Love you lots_

_Rose_

"What are you laughing at?"

Scorpius looked up to see his father standing in the doorway; it seemed he had been louder than he had thought.

"My Christmas present from Rose." He answered, knowing his father had no issue with his friendship with Rose.

"Let's have a look." Draco said, seeing the glint of silver in the light.

Scorpius picked up the watch and passed it to his father who looked at it with amusement.

"I see she remembered what I said about every man needing a good watch." He smiled, "That and she knows you far too well."

Scorpius couldn't help but agree.

* * *

><p>It was New Year's Eve when they saw each other next; Rose always liked how her uncle Harry threw a party and invited absolutely everyone he could think of. They were standing by pond at the back of the garden, completely obscured by the trees so no one else could see them, nether seemed to care about the cold.<p>

"I really loved my present." Rose said, skimming the top of the pond with her fingers.

"I'm glad." Scorpius beamed, "I really liked the watch and you amused my father to no end with it."

Rose blushed and even under the pale light of the moon, it was still ever so slightly noticeable. Scorpius reached up and moved the stray stands of hair from her face and gazed into her eyes. He loved the look on her face when she blushed; to him she looked perfect even when she had that small touch of colour on her otherwise pale features. Scorpius loved getting completely lost in her eyes but tried never to really hold his gaze with her for long in fear of her realising how he felt and ruining their strong bond as friends.

"I can't believe you did that for me." She whispered, "It was so beautiful."

"I wanted to give you something special and absolutely stunning." Scorpius smiled, "Just like you."

Rose looked at him intently; she could feel the butterflies in her stomach when he said those words. Scorpius stroked her cheek with his thumb and leant in to kiss her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into him, both completely wrapped up in the moment when the fireworks went off in the sky to celebrate the New Year.

"Happy New Year, Rose."

"Happy New Year."


End file.
